Discussion utilisateur:Norman Driouich
Bonjour Norman Driouich ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Norman Driouich. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Brochy (discuter) 10 juillet 2011 à 12:47 Youtube Salut ! Ca me dérange pas du tout ;D En plus c'est une excellente qualité ! Tu fais ça comment ? (Sans indiscrétion) Brochy juillet 10, 2011 à 17:53 (UTC) M.A.J : D'accord merci :) Musiques Hey :) Je suis d'accord pour mettre les musiques de ta chaîne mais ne supprime pas les vidéos qu'ils fonctionnent encore pour mettre les tiennes. C'est juste une question de respect envers les autres qui en font aussi. Voilà j'espère que tu comprend Brochy M.A.J : C'est parce que j'ai remarqué que tu avais changer I'll stand by you qui je sais marcher encore ^^ Pas de problème je fais la saison 2 :) M.A.J 2 : Pourquoi avoir supprimé What I Did for Love et Empire" ? Elle marchait ! M.A.J 3: Bon pas grave ;) Désolé si je parais agressive mais faire toutes ses modifs" ça me met un peu sur les nerfs ^^ Je croyais avoir pris Empire" chez toi ... Du me tromper ! C'est regler ;) Bon je continue à ajouter tes musiques ^^ Tu penses que celle de l'épisode 4 du TGP seront dispo quand ? En tout cas bravo pour ton boulot ;) M.A.J 4: D'accord ! Elles sont très bien les photos en plus :) Y'a pas de quoi ;) Glee Soundtrack 3D Salut :) Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Si j'ai bien compris tu veux créer la page "Glee Soundtrack 3D" et mettre les musiques des "concerts" présentes sur l'album ? Brochy juillet 22, 2011 à 10:11 (UTC) M.A.J : ah moi je suis pour :) Tu ne sais pas comment créer la page ? M.A.J 2 : C'est super :) Par contre je pensais quand on aura plus de musiques faire une partie vidéo où on les ajouterais comme sur la page Le camp des zombies. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? La Page TGP Salut :) Effectivement cette page est un problème assez récurrent à cause de sa taille ^^ On en a parler avec Sombraline et on ne se voit pas créer d'autres pages sur le Glee Project surtout que une partie des fans ne regardent pas l'émission. On avait pensé plutôt à ceci (ou plutôt moi je me souviens plus si Sombra" a repondu) : Tu vois dans la partie épisode, il y'a les musiques de chaque épisode. J'avais pensé qu'il suffirait de mettre le lien vers tes vidéos pour que ça prenne beaucoup moins de place. Comme ça on est tous gagnants : plus de place et ça continue à te faire de la pub :) Brochy juillet 25, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC) M.A.J : Je vais proposer ça à Sombra. En y réflechissant ça peut être intéressant :) Merci beaucoup pour cette idée ! Et pour l'épisode ^^ M.A.J 2 : J'étais pour elle aussi et j'ai été très déçue également ! En plus apparemment elle gagne le "homework" mais sort ! D'après une promo je crois qu'elle avait eu des problèmes lors de l'enregistrement de la chanson ça a peut être jouer pour la mettre dans le bottom 3. Je pense que Cameron sort dans 2 semaines au vu des rumeurs avec le Twitter de son père "my son is back". Alex tout le monde l'avais mis sortant parce que quand Ryan a déclaré "je regrette le candidat éliminé" directement tout le monde a pensé à lui (à qui d'autre aussi ?) TGP Re ^^ Donc j'en ai parlé à Sombraline, mais elle n'est pas trop partante et j'avoue que son argument est pas mal : Il y'aura peut être une saison 2 de TGP (c'est Ryan qui le souhaite). Donc si on crée les pages épisodes pour la saison 1, (alors qu'elle touche à sa fin et que la plupart s'en fiche ^^) et qu'ensuite on doit faire la saison 2 il va y'avoir un beau bord** Donc on partirait plus sur mettre les liens vidéos pour gagner de la place mais en laissant une partie vidéos où il y aurait les clips (genre Under Pressure / Ice Ice Baby; Firework etc) Qu'en dit-tu ? Brochy juillet 25, 2011 à 12:09 (UTC) Question J'ai une question pas très orthodoxe, tu pourras l'effacer si elle te gêne : est-ce que tu vas uploader les épisodes de la série une fois qu'elle aura repris ? Franchement pour TGP c'était super... Sombraline S3 Ok c'est cool ! De toute façon moi je suis en internat donc je vois toujours les épisodes la dernière, quand je rentre chez moi le weekend. J'espère que les liens de telechargements seront toujours valables ! Sombraline Chansons Je viens de voir que tu as créé les pages pour les chansons de Rachel et Blaine pour la saison 3. Heu... je ne vais pas les effacer parce que je crois ses rumeurs, mais j'aimerais que les pages ne soient pas créées avant l'annonce officielle. On ne sait jamais, et on a déjà du mal avec les gens qui veulent absolument transformer les rumeurs du Glee Project en faits avérés, et je n'ai pas envie que ça fasse pareil avec la série. On essaye d'être assez fiable, et ça passe par attendre les confirmations des chansons avant de créer leur page. Sinon on devient comme Wikipedia où tout le monde balance sa rumeur et où on ne peut plus rien croire. Sombraline Et j'ai enlevé le nom de l'épisode 1, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr et qu'il leur est déjà arrivé de changer de nom au dernier moment. Je ne veux pas que les gens créent la page, c'est la page de la saison 3 qui va se transformer en l'épisode 1. Chaîne Hey :) Juste pour te préveir si tu vois des changements sur certaines vidéos ne le prend pas mal. Avec Sombraline, on est d'accord sur le fait de ne plus utiliser une seule chaîne YT. Tu as vu le massacre que ça a fait la suppression de ton compte. Donc je vais en mettre certaines d'autres chaînes "moins chargées" pour plus de précautions. Voilà, bonne soirée Brochy Vidéos suite Je pense que c'est une bonne idée :) Je vais m'abonner à toutes tes chaînes ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais juste changer 4,5 vidéos au grand maximum. Mais demain surement, j'ai pas trop le temps ce soir. Bonne soirée :) Brochy Photos Hey :) Voilà je voulais te demander quelque chose (si ça te dérange pas, bien entendu). J'ai vu sur YT des vidéos avec des photos semblables à celle utilisées sur les musiques TGP épisode 7 que tu avais mis sur ton ancienne chaîne (car celui qui faisait avec les converses étaient très en retard). Par hasard tu te souviens plus où tu les avais eu ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne. Merci d'avance, bonne soirée :) Brochy Merci beaucoup :) Ca pourra toujours aider sur le site ! Et (tu vas dire que je suis très chiante, remarque c'est vrai ^^), tu pourrais (si ça te déranges toujours pas) me donner le site où il y'a les "converses photos" ? Celui là c'est pour ma propre curiosité ^^ Au fait j'ai pas changer tes vidéos. On va voir si ça tient tes chaînes ;) Photos Super merci :) Ca va m'aider pour (re)faire quelques pages musiques :) 70 je pense que c'est beaucoup plus raisonnables que les 460 et quelques que tu avais avant. Plus une chaîne est grosse plus elle a de risques de se faire repérer. Et juste un conseil : j'ai remarqué que quand les vidéos des mêmes chaînes étaient exposés un peu tout partout, ça avait tendance à fermer aussi plus vite. Réfléchit sur quel site tu les mets. Je pense que ceux qui "traquent" les vidéos ont autres choses à faire que d'aller sur les Wikia ^^ mais ne met pas sur tout les sites publiques. C'est peut être juste une coincidence mais sait on jamais ^^ Et encore merci pour tout le boulot que tu fais avec les musiques :) Brochy Episode TGP Salut :) Encore moi ^^ Voilà j'ai été sur ton blog pour voir l'épisode 10 du TGP en vostfr. Je clique sur le lien Megaupload, ça se charge et quand c'est finit hop ! je met en route l'épisode est là surprise c'est du vo. Tu sais quand le vostfr sera disponible ? Bonne soirée :) Brochy Super merci :) 3x01 Salut :) Tu peux la mettre à jour si tu veux ;) Je l'avais vu mais j'avais crains que si on la mettait sur le site des gens créent les pages. Est ce que tu peux juste mettre la liste dans la partie musiques ? Et on attendra confirmation des chansons avant de créer les pages (lors de la sortie des previews). Parce que des fois des musiques sont annoncées (comme Taylors Swift l'année dernière) mais ne voient jamais le jour ^^ En tout cas merci :) Bonne soirée :) Brochy You Can't Stop The Beat Salut :) Voilà je suis allée sur ta chaîne et j'ai voulu écouter "You Can't Stop The Beat" et là surprise ! J'ai entendu que la version que tu prospoais était beaucoup plus grave que les autres. Tu sais comment ça se fait ? Bonne soirée ! Brochy Ah d'accord ! Je trouve dommage que la video "tout public" doit être mise comme ça mais si c'est la seule solution, c'est un mal pour un bien. Je vais donc devoir télécharger les musiques ^^ Merci pour la réponse :) Bonne soirée !